


Frozen Memories

by Chica56



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, It was at this moment Bloodhound knew: they fucked up, OC X CANON, Other, Resolved Argument, Sad with a Happy Ending, Someone says something they end up regretting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chica56/pseuds/Chica56
Summary: Blizzard finds out why Bloodhound has been acting so strange. [OC included in the story]
Relationships: Bloodhound/Blizzard | Lumi Mahera, Bloodhound/OC, OC/Canon - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Frozen Memories

This had to be some kind of joke.

There was no way this was really happening right? Her real teammate should show up on screen at any moment!

Yet despite how long she stared at the screen, the image never changed.

Blizzard’s stomach dropped when she realized Bloodhound was her real partner for the match. Bloodhound, the infamous hunter known throughout the Outlands for their skill and devotion to the Allfather. But there was something else to them….something they hated. A strange fear, or perhaps simply a strong disliking, that resulted in them avoiding her like the plague. Well, perhaps that was an exaggeration, but it was certainly what it felt like. Things were always awkward when they were together in battle, with Bloodhound doing whatever they could to keep their distance from her, but at the same time it seemed as if they  _ wanted _ to be near her. There was simply something stopping them, something Blizzard had no idea about.

“I suppose it’s just the two of us, then.”

A familiar voice broke the chemist’s train of thought, making her jump. Bloodhound stood next to her, covered head to toe in their usual gear. She’d always been curious about them, but didn’t dare give those thoughts a voice.

“Er, y-yeah, I guess so.” She responded. She mentally slapped herself for sounding so nervous. Her teammate simply hummed in response and walked over to another part of the dropship.

Great. Even in duos they’d be avoiding her.

Blizzard sighed as she rejoined the hunter, who had already pinged where they would drop. Sorting Factory. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad. Things couldn’t get worse, right?

* * *

Things got worse. Things got WAY worse.

The ring started closing and forced them into The Epicenter, the last place Bloodhound wanted to be. They started becoming more and more irritated, huffing and muttering things under their breath. Blizzard started getting worried, wondering what was bothering them. She slowly walked up behind them as they kneeled on the ground, adding an attachment to their rifle.

“Hey, Bloodhound?” Blizzard asked. No response, not even a turn on the head. She kneeled down and tried to get a good look at them. “Are you alright? You look kinda tense.”

“I’m fine.” Bloodhound replied bluntly. Their grip tightened on the gun and attachment in their hands, and they tried to get it on faster.

“Are you sure?” Blizzard slowly reached out her hand. “You can tell—“

“ **Don’t touch me.** ”

Blizzard jumped a little and pulled her hand back, not expecting them to sound so…..angry. They stood up and wiped the snow off their knees, then started inspecting the rifle again. Blizzard shifted a little to look at them and spoke up again.

“You can tell me if something’s bothering you. I won’t judge you, I promise!” She said. “Maybe we could—“

“ **_I said leave me alone!_ ** ” Bloodhound shouted, shoving her away. Blizzard stumbled backwards and nearly fell over, but managed to collect herself.

“I can’t stand being here. Especially with  _ you _ , of all people. How could you act like everything’s okay when surrounded by all of this?! All of this ice, all of this destruction!”

“What? Hound, are you okay? Maybe we should go inside.”

“I’m the furthest thing from okay!” 

“Then tell me what’s bothering you!”

“You won’t help, you’ll only make things worse!”

“Well then tell me how I can help you!”

“YOU CAN HELP ME BY  _ LEAVING ME ALONE! _ ”

Their shout was loud enough to scare the nesting birds away. Soft huffs could be heard from beneath their mask as their shoulders shook from anger. Blizzard stood there in shock, not knowing how to respond. She had never seen them this mad before. It….it scared her.

“This place….these  _ people _ ….” They gestured vaguely to the various structures around them. “Have brought me nothing but pain. They took everything from me. My father….my uncle….” Their hand reached towards their neck. “Myself. I’ve hated this place all my life, all this ice and metal.” Bloodhound paused for a moment, then looked back up at Blizzard.

“And then there’s  _ you. _ ”

They started slowly approaching her, making her back away in fear. They could easily overpower her, throwing her into the ring if they wanted to. A million thoughts raced through her head as she tried to keep her distanced from the angry hunter before her.

“I thought I had enough of this, and then  _ you _ came along. You and your cursed ice, made from the same things that destroyed my home. That destroyed my  _ family _ . You came to the games and acted like everything was good, as if you had everything handed to you on a tainted silver platter. You would never know the pain of having your lungs freeze and beg for air, or the shame of thinking someone hated you, or the pain of seeing that same person  **die** .” 

Blizzard clenched her fists, trying to keep her own anger from bubbling over, but their last words sent her over the edge.

“You would never know what it’s like to suffer as I have.”

“ _ I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IT’S LIKE! _ ”

Her sudden shout caught Bloodhound off guard, and they stopped in their tracks. Blizzard looked at them with rage in her eyes and tears threatening to fall. They had gone way too far.

“Do you seriously think I had everything handed to me?! That I never suffered a day in my  _ life?! _ How….how fucking  _ dense _ do you have to be?!” Bloodhound was about to say something, but Blizzard interrupted her.

“Oh no, you don’t get to say ANYTHING right now. If you wanna talk so much about suffering, then fine. Let’s talk about how my mom hated me from the moment I was born just because I wasn’t a guy, huh? Oh, or what about how she neglected me and left my father to do everything? Or that time she tried to KILL me?! Or how about every single fucking nightmare I’ve had about people treating me the exact same way?!”

“Blizzard, I—“

“But I guess just because I come from a family of scientists, I MUST have been born with a fucking silver spoon in my mouth! Well, news flash buddy, if I did I wouldn’t even be here!”

“Wait—“

“And how about I ask  _ you _ something, huh? Do  _ you  _ know what it’s like to be rejected by an entire side of your family for something you had  _ no _ control over? Do you know what it’s like to go completely catatonic at the news that your insane mom is on the same planet as you?! Because that’s what I’VE had to suffer through, shithead! So don’t you DARE go around talking like you’re the only one suffering when others have suffered just as much as you!”

Blizzard’s whole body was shaking by that point, and tears were streaming down her face. She spun around and started stomping away, leaving Bloodhound to stand there in the snow and process what she had just said. A terrible feeling hit them, one that invaded their mind and made their stomach drop, realizing what they had just done. It was something they hadn’t felt in a long time.

Regret.

Arthur flew down and landed on Bloodhound’s shoulder, pecking at their mask and cawing. Bloodhound sighed and gently scratched him under the chin.

“I believe….I may have made a grave mistake.”

Arthur cocked his head and cawed again.

“I know, I know. I….” They sighed. “I don’t know how I can fix this. I will try, but I do not know if she will forgive me. I’m honestly unsure if I can forgive myself.”

Arthur nudged his head against their mask, almost as if reassuring them. The hunter gathered their things and set off in search of the next ring.

* * *

It was easy to tell that there was tension in the air around them as Bloodhound walked through the dorms.

They barely acknowledged those who tried to greet them, and even seemed to completely ignore Mirage as he tried to crack a joke. They didn’t have time to bother with small talk, they had to see someone. Once they made it to the door with the familiar nameplate, they stood in front of it for a little while, reading the engraved words over and over again.

**BLIZZARD - FIELD SKATER**

**LUMI MAHERA**

They took a deep breath before knocking on the door. No response. Maybe she was asleep? Maybe she wasn’t even in there? They knocked again, hoping for a response.

“It’s open.”

Her response was barely audible. Bloodhound slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside, scanning the room before their eyes landed on the small woman curled up on the couch and wrapped up in a blanket. They closed the door behind them and approached her, trying their best to not look too intimidating. Blizzard shuffled to the side and allowed them to sit next to her.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Blizzard spoke up.

“You’re mad at me, aren’t you?” She asked. “I wouldn’t be surprised. I just wished I had known you hated me sooner. I never would’ve tried to get close to you if I did.”

“I don’t hate you, Lumi. I never have.” Bloodhound responded. Blizzard seemed surprised and confused for a moment. The hunter cleared their throat before speaking up again.

“I’m….I’m terribly sorry. About everything. I never should have let my anger out on you like that. And….well, it is true that I get a little uncomfortable from your ice, but it isn’t your fault. I was simply being irrational. I understand if you are still upset with me, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t upset with myself too.”

Another moment of silence. Well, it would have been silent had it not been for a small sniffle coming from Blizzard. Upon closer inspection, it looked like she’d been crying, and she was about to cry again. The thought of their actions making her cry pained them. They tried to reach out to her, but she backed away and gripped her head.

“God dammit….god fucking dammit! I’m such an idiot!”

“No, no, no, you’re not—“

“I am! I should’ve known I was making you uncomfortable! If I wasn’t so stupid, I could’ve avoided this entire thing! I never should’ve snapped at you, I should’ve just kept my damn mouth shut! Especially in front of the one person I have a fucking  _ crush _ on!”

Wait.

WHAT.

It took Blizzard a moment to realize exactly what she had just said.

“Please tell me I didn’t just say that last part out loud.”

“I believe you may have.”

Cue her covering her face and groaning.

“Fuck, can I not say dumb shit for five minutes?! God dammit, now I made this awkward.”

“Lumi, it’s fine. It really is.” Bloodhound chuckled, gently patting her on the back.

“Nooooo, I made it awkward! I don’t even know if you’d like me back!”

“I do!”

“YOU  _ WHAT?! _ ”

Bloodhound rubbed the back of their neck. “This is partly why I wanted to apologize to you. I would have felt bad if I had made someone I like upset.”

Blizzard stuttered and stammered before giving up and hugging herself, covering her face in embarrassment. Bloodhound chuckled and pat her on the back again.

“Do you need a hug?” They asked. Blizzard silently held out her arms, and they pulled her closer and held her. They could hear her sniffling and huffing.

“I’m really sorry about all of this. I didn’t mean to yell at you like that.” She muttered.

“If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I never meant to say those things to you. Your suffering is just as valid as anyone else’s, and if I made you feel otherwise then I have made a terrible mistake. I hope you can forgive me.”

“I forgive you. I just wanna cuddle now.”

“Alright, alright.”

Blizzard rested her head on their chest and let them stroke her head, running their gloved fingers through her hair. She adjusted her position so she’d be more comfortable and wrapped her blanket around both of them.

“By the way, was the part about you freezing your lungs true? Is that why you wear that respirator thingy?” Blizzard asked.

“That will be a tale for another time.” Bloodhound replied, gently brushing her bangs out of her face. She hummed in response and snuggled closer to them, eventually letting herself drift off to sleep.

Bloodhound smiled softly underneath their mask, imagining her reaction when they told her about how it happened. But, as they said, that would be a story for another time. For now, they would just relax and all the negative feelings fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this was my first time writing something more angsty, I hope I did well usbksbdind
> 
> If you liked this fic, feel free to leave a comment and some kudos!
> 
> Oh, and more information about my OC, Blizzard, can be found on Tumblr @apex-legends-oc-blizzard (feel free to check her out if you’re curious about her!)


End file.
